Storage bags or devices, such as binders, pouches, bags, pockets, briefcases and the like are used to store a variety of components. The storage devices may include an inner compartment in which components may be stored, and a handle or carrying strap. However, existing bags may not provide reconfiguration capabilities such that the bag can be carried in various manners.